Some types of probe card assemblies comprise elongated probes each disposed within holes of spaced apart guide plates. As terminals of an electronic device to be tested are pressed against contact ends of the probes, the probes can slide in the holes in the guide plates and/or bend, which can ensure that opposite ends of the probes are compressed between the terminals of the electronic device being tested and terminals of the probe card assembly. Because the probes can move within the holes in the guide plates, however, the probes can move out of position prior to using the probe card assembly to test an electronic device. Additionally, the movement of probes in the holes can make assembly operations and repair operations of the probe card assembly more difficult. Embodiments of the present invention can inhibit such unwanted movement of the probes and thus avoid problems arising from such unwanted movement.